Nightwing's Funeral
by QueenVictoria88
Summary: What do you think happened to the Batfamily after Dick Grayson's supposed death at the end of Forever Evil? Bruce had to act like Dick was dead all while trying to be there for his spy. I imagine it went something like this:


As if three days could change anything. Three days from when Dick Grayson had been put in the machine, unmasked as Nightwing and killed just as quickly. Three days from when she stood helplessly watching as the only person to ever truly know her was silenced. As if any pain could subside in three days from such an experience. "As if", she kept thinking. A part of her knew this day could come, for him, for any of them. But knowing that and living it were two different things. She was one of the smartest people most people knew and yet, she had no answers. Barbara reluctantly got out of bed having dreamt all night of Grayson. Having heard him say her name, she tossed around in the sheets hugging him tightly, telling him she couldn't believe he was still alive. She woke up clutching her pillow instead of Grayson and the deep sobs of realization were choking her into reality. A reality that felt suffocating, wrong and just too damn hard to exist in. Somehow she managed to get herself in the shower. Every fucking where she looked had him all over. They hadn't been a couple for years, but they had always been friends and there was always that hope. They always understood each other best, better than anyone and no matter what was going on between them when Dick was in trouble, it was to her he would run. So as she stripped off her clothes she got to the watch he gave her as a birthday gift. She went past the concert tickets she placed on her wall from one of the best days they spent together and as she got into the shower she remembered one of the many times his perfect body collided with hers after a night of patrol as they washed off together. She complained she was cold and told him to get out, he laughed and engulfed her saying he'd keep her warm. Such a typical response she teased as they kissed under the shower's rain. Back in cold lonely reality, she forced the curtain closed so fast the circular curtain ring made a loud and ugly screech that satisfied her anger. She shut her eyes to try and make it all stop. "Dick… this can't be real."

She was staring at the blue sky, the birds were chirping, the day seemed so ordinary. Too ordinary for Gotham. She was lost in silly thoughts, like how she'll never hold his hand again. How big his hand felt, though he was younger. He always seemed so strong. Even when he was being a baby like that time when she gave him a hair cut. "You are incredibly smart, talented and you usually excel at everything you do, Babs, but-" "Why should this be any different? Don't you trust me?" "Of Course. I only trust you." "Then sit down and stop being such a BABY!" The sound of a razor turns on. "Stay away from me! Ha. Ha!" 'DICK! I can't believe you brought your Eskrima sticks!?" Their laughter slowly fading in her head. Her gaze was lost and she was frozen until the sound of that limo door closed, knocking her out of her semisweet memory. She turned and Bruce Wayne, ever composed and emotionless, stepped away from the car. Alfred, Tim and Damian slowly following behind. She hated that for a second she thought Dick would get out of the car, it ripped at her. Just like how she's gone to text him twelve times in the last three hours before she remembers. She's nauseous. She notices the looks on all their faces, a lump rose in her throat. This was Grayson's funeral alright. Leave it to Mother Nature to give them the most beautiful day to say good bye to the most beautiful person. Bruce wasn't going to ask her to say anything, but if he did, that might be all she could manage. Her Father, who had been calling her more often since the news of Dick's death, made his way over to Bruce to offer his condolences. Barbara knew it would only be right to follow him and do the same, but she just couldn't bring herself to move. Tim and Damian looked absolutely miserable, like being in each other's company was tolerable for such occasions, but this one being for Grayson, they were both dying on the inside and holding it together only for Bruce. Barbara forced down the emotional floodway that was building inside her and turned away to catch her breath. She felt something from off in the distance. That's when she saw him; standing behind a tree.

She carefully slipped away dodging having to see anyone. Who was she kidding? Even under the circumstances, Bruce would see, he's sees everything but what should she care. As she neared, the familiar cigarette smoke seemed somewhat comforting. She didn't bother with a greeting or a glance, she just fancied herself right next to him, leaning on the tree. He exhaled, "Here." and offered her a drag. She took it. He looked surprised she actually accepted it, but quickly decided it made sense given the circumstances. He took a long inhale and as he blew smoke out he finally broached the main reason they were standing next to each other for the first time in years. "Have you seen the body?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "He did. He was there." "That would be a no." "You think he's lying?" She raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to know how sure you were." "Jason, please. This is hard enough as it is without you tr… I mean why even ask?" "Babs, I don't mean to upset you. I just thought I'd check with the one who leaves no stone unturned. The one who can see a Batman cover up a mile a way… and ya know because Bruce said I was dead too and yet…" "You were dead Jason, he wasn't wrong. Not having security on your grave, well if you hold that against him then you wouldn't be here." He went to answer when everyone started getting quiet. "I think its starting." "I think so too." "Want to get a beer, instead?" He attempted in jest. She rolled her eyes and yet somehow managed a smile. He smirked back feeling satisfied. "I would, but Tim and Damian nee—" "I know. Come on."

The funeral was classically nice by all standards of how things should be conducted in a world like Bruce Wayne's. Except everyone who was hurting the most, wasn't really in Bruce Wayne's world and to Bruce, Bruce Wayne didn't even really exist. Wheb dirt was on top of the casket, Alfred made the announcement that there would be lunch served in the lobby of Wayne Enterprises for all who attended. The people who truly knew Dick Grayson found themselves standing around Dick's now lowered casket. Members of the Justice League, the Titans and the Batfamily, heroes all out of costume standing there. Clark made his way over to Bruce. "It was a lovely service." "Hmm" "Is there—" Clark started "No, Clark. There's nothing to do." Bruce anticipated. "I can't imagine losing a son, Bruce, I'm so sorry. I loved him too. He—" "He was the best. I know Clark. Thank you."

It went something like that for all the others until they too decided to leave and it was only the real family left. Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Tim, Damian and Jason.

"We should make an appearance at Wayne Enterprises…" Bruce suggested with disdain. "…If that's what you want." Tim tried to be supportive. "Father, no one there matters. We could just retreat back to our homes." "Master Bruce, what would you like us to do?"

They started to make their way away from the open grave. "That's it?" Jason asked pointedly still in the same spot. "That's all he gets? Some lines of poetry and dirt? Was my funeral this boring?" "Jason." Barbara snapped. "No. I'm sorry, Dick and I weren't the closest, but I certainly respected him and apparently a lot more than you guys do. You were the closest ones and—" "Jason, we are grieving and—" "Bruce. Let me stop you because it sounds like you're once again, you're misunderstanding me. Why don't I go first."

Jason pulls out a mini bottle of vodka, he twists the cap off and lifts it up.

"The first time I saw Dick, he was flying through the air on the trapeze. He was a natural and even though he went from trapeze rods to grappling hooks, he never lost that look like he belonged in the sky. He was annoyingly charming and perfect at most of what he did and he'll always be Bruce's favorite regardless of how much they argued, that also was annoying, but he never turned me away. Or anyone for that matter and he was the most god damn liked one of us in multiple universes. There will never be another Dick, for any of us." He winked. and then laughed. "To Grayson." And he took a swig and handed it to Tim.

Tim wanted to look at Bruce to get approval but he ignored his inner request and just decided to go. He actually decided to let it all go, he had been holding in so much. "Jason's right. Living in the shadow of your perfection was so… yeah, just annoying. He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. But it made us all be better. I remember the time we were suppose to have a training session at the Titans, but I overslept because I went to bed at 6 am and instead of busting me, like you know Bruce would have. Dick let me sleep and when I asked him why later he said because I clearly needed the sleep and because I wasn't that good anyway and one training session wasn't going to make a difference." He laughed again and this time he wasn't alone. "It was the moment I felt like more than his teammate, like I knew we were friends. That's why he was a good leader, he was a friend first and a leader second. Regardless of how he'd finish all the milk in the morning when he'd stay over. I'll have a bowl of cereal tonight just for you, Grayson." Tim took a swig quickly to ignore the emotions building and then he handed it to Damian.

"This is stupid but it was initiated by Todd, why would I expect anything different. Don't expect me to stand here and share my feeling on Dick Grayson because he was more than adequate teammate. His antics would drive me crazy sometimes, but then again, Father says I shouldn't fault those who weren't raised like me. All I'll say is, I appreciated that Grayson let me be myself and it's a shame he's gone." Damian stood there for a minute looking like he wanted to say more, but that he was fighting himself from showing real emotion since he absolutely loved Dick Grayson, but he didn't want any of them to know he was wrecked. He finally took tiny sip and handed it to Alfred who passed on the bottle

"Master Grayson the pain in my heart from your absence is too great to materialize into words. I knew the day I made the Robin costume something like me standing here would become reality, so I apologize for having a hand in your subsequent downfall. Although, I'll never regret seeing the hero you turned into. From scrapes on your knees to bullet holes, I was there for mostly all of them and you took each one like a badge of honor for doing good. They say family does not need be blood related and you were living proof, as Master Bruce's first son, you certainly thought like he did on many occasions. It was wonderful to do it all again with you. And Master Timothy is correct, you did shamelessly use all of the milk, even after I bought two cartons." He started to get choked up. "I even have two on hand for you now… I guess they will expire now… " He wiped his eyes. "Rest in peace, my child."

Alfred passed the bottle to Bruce. Bruce looked down for a second. He could tell Barbara was watching his every move. He went to say something and then handed her the bottle. "I think I should go last." he said sternly.

Barbara was surprised. "Oh I…shit." She paused. She thought about the beautiful day line she had earlier and now it seemed so lacking. She had too many personal stories. Too many moments. Too many things to… "I have too much to say about Dick Grayson. For a while this flying Boy Wonder was mine. I knew everything about him. I… One time he and Bruce got into an argument and he needed space so Dick and I went for a drive. We drove for a long time, ignoring what was bothering him and just having fun. Essentially, that's who Dick was. Someone with many layers, but he was only interested in showing you the ones that would guarantee you a good time. He never wanted to put his stuff on anyone else. Thats why so many love him. It was important to him to be everyone's friend. Jason you're right he deserved this, he deserved so much more than any of this. Saying 'Dick was' out loud is just so wrong and…" She wiped her eyes and paused trying to collect herself. "I remember, I was staying at the Titan's center helping on a case and we were taking some down time at the pool. Dick stole Wally's clothes and he chased after Dick while only wearing an inflated duck floaty thing. You know? If you can picture Wally speeding around naked after Dick who was using his grappling line to evade him until they both fell in the pool." She laughed. "it was stupid boy stuff, but it was stuff like that that would just… make everything okay. Miss him doesn't even begin to cover it." She took a long swig to try and let the burn of the alcohol have her feel something. Tears had been running down her face even during her laughter.

She tried to hand the bottle to Bruce but he put his hand up in dismissal. "I'd rather not. He knew how I felt." And he turned to leave.

"Bruce! That's it?" Tim was livid. "Tim." Alfred tried. "No! I'm sorry, I refuse to believe you're this cold! This selfish!" Jason tried to calm him. "He doesn't want to Timbo, it's fi—" "No, it's not fine. Bruce, he got into this because of your quest, but that doesn't make this your fault. You brought us all together, you have to say something. He was your son!" "Tim!"

Bruce froze. Turned away from them he spoke, softly, but loud enough for them to hear. "One day Alfred was ill. I had asked him to stay in bed for the day and I proceeded to make breakfast, lunch and dinner. Dick was twelve. I made pancakes for breakfast and even though they fell apart, Dick ate every bite. I made chicken salad sandwiches for lunch and Dick politely ate one half. Then when it came to dinner, as I was elbows deep in a meal that was well out of my league the door bell rang. It was a pizza delivery man who had two pizzas for someone named Bob. I proceeded to tell him, there was no Bob that lived here, to which he told me that if I wanted to pay for them, they were ours since driving back into Gotham they would be too cold to resell. Dick knew I would take pity on him and so I bought the pizzas. I played along and told Dick that we shouldn't waste the pizza. He played along and pretended he was disappointed he wouldn't get to taste the dinner I had planned. We ate pizza on paper plates at his request and we even sat on the couch…in the living room." "Wow, the living room. He totally was the favorite." "Dick was my first and for that he was always the one who could get me to do things I wouldn't normally do. That might be why you perceive him as my favorite, but really he was the first person in my life to show me joy again and he had to beat me over the head each time to do it. And like you said Jason, he never gave up trying to do so. Satisfied?"

Bruce didn't wait for a response and made his way to the limo where he promptly got inside by himself and waited for everyone else to get in. Alfred walked over to Jason placing a hand on his shoulder "It was a nice sentiment, Master Jason." "Thanks Al, but I didn't do it for him, he can sulk all he wants." Damian quickly followed after his Father. And Alfred after that. Then it was just Tim, Babs and Jason. "You going to be okay?" Jason asked Tim "Yeah, but don't be a stranger, ya know on the streets." He said as he finally left them giving Barbara a hug. "You'll see me." Jason responded and then he and Barbara were alone. "How about you Red?" "I'm never going to be okay again, but I'm fine." "Yeah?" "Get out of here, ya criminal." She gave Jason a side hug and the two shared a smile.

Once alone, Barbara sat down by the head stone and traced the letters of his name carefully. She thought about the birthday cards she had sent him over the years, writing his name. When will she write his name again? The finality of death- someone as smart as Barbara knows and is well acquainted with the concept, but this was just too heavy as she still had so much love left to give. "I can't…" she started and then just sobs poured from her. She decided to let it out there entirely and then when finished she would have to figure out a way to move on. After all, Dick Grayson was dead, but the mission never dies. Batgirl would have to get back up.

Bruce was silent the entire ride home, more so than that, his presence radiated that he wanted to be left alone. They skipped going to Wayne Enterprises. Bruce retreated quickly to his study and made sure he wasn't followed. He went around the room pulling the shades down and turned the cameras off in the room. Then he went to the far wall and pressed the hidden button that would slide the wall back revealing a safe. He tapped the code in and the safe door opened. He picked up the phone that was sitting inside the safe and dialed.

"You're two hours early?" "I know" "Anything wrong?" "I just came from your funeral." "Was it nice?" "I'm not going to answer that. Are you okay?" "Mission is going fine. I have a few questions, but I can't talk now." "Then in two hours?" "Yes. Oh and Bruce?" "Yes? "How was she?" "Barbara will be okay Dick, I'll make sure they all are. ...Two hours." *Click*


End file.
